


Tell Me About Rick

by ghostie_withthemostie



Series: Rick dick ficlets [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostie_withthemostie/pseuds/ghostie_withthemostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricks are obsessed with themselves. Evil Rick is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About Rick

“Tell me a-euugh-about Rick” he breathes into your ear. You gasp, writhing under this evil version of Rick’s expert touch. Grabbing his length with his unoccupied hand, he begins to stroke in time to the movements of his fingers, now slick and slippery where they teased and flicked between your thighs. “Tell—tell me about him. Does he do _this_? What does it–does it feel the same?” Your brows knit, chest heaving, beyond confused at this unusual form of teasing. Evil Rick smirks at your aroused whimper, his fist moving more rapidly, gliding over the head of his cock as you gush even more hot liquid over the fingers working against your clit. “I bet he makes you cum as quick and as often as y-you like, over and over again. R-right?” You turn your head into the pillow to muffle a moan. “He doesn’t make you work for it, d-does he?” As you arch and scream, Rick withdraws his hand, moving it instead over your mouth, where he slips in two arousal-coated fingers, forcing them back roughly into your throat. “Does he, slut?” Your eyes are hooded, irises eclipsed by the pupils as you shake your head emphatically, fighting not to gag. Favoring you with a scar-marred, crooked smile, he trails his wet fingers down your chin, over your neck, and down between your breasts, watching as you shiver and tremble below him. “Does _your_ Rick…”, he ghosts his fingers over the spot between your legs where you ache the most, “…ever make you beg?” You bite your lip, twisting the sheets underneath your hands. Trembling, you whisper, “Mr. Sanchez, please…”  
In a series of movements so sudden that you experience a brief moment of disequilibrium, the evil Rick has you flipped and bent over underneath him; hot, swollen cunt raised high and waiting. “Shhhh,” he commands, wrapping your long hair in his hand so your neck arches backward. He positions himself at your opening, slipping back and forth first to coat himself in your slick fluid. He bends forward so his lips are pressed close to your ear, his thick cock hard and waiting at your entrance. “Tell me about Rick,” he whispers before slamming his length forward. Your scream of ecstasy is all he needed to hear.


End file.
